Clan's Struggles- The Dark Lily
by Lightstar1
Summary: Lilykit is ThunderClan's newest addition and everyone wishes the best of her. But one cat starts to turn her against her ancestors and struggles to trust anyone that tells her different. Will one cat get her on the right path or will her hate of StarClan turn her to breaking the warrior code? First book of the Clan's Struggles trilogy
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Treestar- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes and a long skinny tail like a tree branch  
Apprentice, Dustypaw

Deputy: Stormheart- long-haired dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Honeyflower- light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Tansypaw

Warriors:

Blossomfang- white she-cat with ginger and brown stripes and orange eyes

Eagleclaw- brown and white tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Sagepaw

Sandfoot- dark brown and ginger tom with light brown paws and amber eyes

Hollypelt- white she-cat with spiky fur, black flecks, and light blue eyes  
Apprentice, Oakpaw

Ravenshade- night-black tabby tom with blue eyes

Whitefoot- ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Apprentices:

Tansypaw- blue-gray and white tom with gray blue eyes

Sagepaw- white and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Dustypaw- light brown tom with darker brown spots and blue eyes

Oakpaw- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Queens:

Silverwing- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Sandfoot's kits: Lionkit- golden tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes and Featherkit- silver tabby she-cat with ginger legs and tail and blue eyes)

Fawnsong- light brown and white she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes (mother to Eagleclaw's kit: Lilykit- fluffy white she-cat with gray ears and blue eyes)

Elders:

Mallowtail- blue-gray tom with blind gray eyes

Mudstep- dark brown tabby tom with a twisted paw and amber eyes, retired early due to injury

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Fallowstar- brown and white tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Cinderfall- dark gray tabby she-cat with a lighter gray muzzle and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Icefur- white tom with silver paws and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Spiderpaw (black tabby she-cat with gray eyes)

Warriors:

Blackmist- long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

Tallfrost- brown tabby tom with long back legs and yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Clawpaw (dark brown tom with blue eyes)

Queens:

Softberry- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Pinefang- ginger and black tom with yellow eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader: Rabbitstar- long-legged gray and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Fawnspots- brown tabby she-cat with white spots and green eyes  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw (orange she-cat with lighter orange stripes and amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Cloudwhisker- very old white and gray tom with short legs and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sunstripe- white tom with an orange stripe going down his spine and blue eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Waterstar- blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw (brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Deputy: Berrydusk- brown and cream tabby tom with milky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Tinyherb- very small gray she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (yellow tabby tom with brown flecks and green eyes)

Warriors:

Applenose- dark brown tabby tom with tawny colored paws and amber eyes

Queens:

Hawkshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Birdkit and Whitekit)

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

Sabrina- calico kittypet with clawless front paws and green eyes

Jasper- light gray tabby rouge with green eyes

* * *

(This book will be taken place in ThunderClan like in the books. It will be centered around two cats, one will be a surprise for later on. Please don't be mean this is my first attempt at a book on here. Hope you all like it! ^^)

 **Prologue**

The full moon was hanging high over the sky and most of the cats were on the island for the Gathering. The night air was peaceful and crisp with the smell of newleaf and prey.

ThunderClan was busy as a young nursery queen yowled in pain. Her mate was pacing outside the nursery nervously looking in every so often then flinched back at another yowl. The medicine cat apprentice was with her giving her some herbs but was worried he was doing something wrong.

"It's alright Fallowsong. You're doing great." He murmured wincing at her growl. "How am I doing fine, Tansypaw? It hurts so much! Why won't they come already?" She yowled again her flank trembling and tensing at a contraction.

Tansypaw rubbed her flank feeling the two kits inside of her. "Ok Fallowsong push hard." He saw a kit start to come. "One more, I can see one coming out! Push!" The kit slid out of its mother and Tansypaw licked it firmly trying warm it, but it wasn't moving. Fallowsong looked at her kit worriedly then yowled in pain again.

Her mate hurried in. "Eagleclaw, she's fine. Please don't get in my way, ok?" Tansypaw murmured but he didn't sound confident. _Why did they have come on the night of the Gathering? Honeyflower would know what to do!_

Fallowsong yowled again and her last kit slid out. She licked the kit firmly out of instinct and the little kit mewled loudly and squirmed. "It's a little she-cat..." She said happily then looked at the limp lump of fur by Tansypaw.

"I'm sorry... he's dead." Tansypaw murmured and Fallowsong yowled in grief. Eagleclaw hurried to his mate's side. "It's ok. We still have one kit..." he murmured comfortingly.

Tansypaw looked at the dead kit sadly. _Honeyflower would have saved him... why could she be here with me?_ Sadness pricked at his heart. He looked at the fluffy newborn she-kit and his eyes widened a little. He backed away. _This kit... her destiny..._

Eagleclaw looked at the medicine cat apprentice and tilted his head. "What's wrong?" Tansypaw stared at the kit in awe but was silent. He suddenly turned away. "I need to get some borage." He said and hurried out of the nursery.

 _That kit... she has a hard life ahead of her... but she'll be so important. I can feel it._ Excitement made his pelt bristle. _I feel like a real medicine now!_

* * *

Cats in StarClan looked down at the newest member of ThunderClan.

"She'll struggle in life but it's necessary for her..."

"She must follow her destiny or everything will be lost."

"Her kits will save this Clan... but she must choice the right mate."

"Love will be hard to find. But I know she can do this."

All the cats of StarClan looked at each other and spoke in unison. _"Lily's struggle will find her love and lily's buds will protect us all."_

* * *

Eagleclaw looked down at his only kit lovingly yet Fallowsong looked down at her wearily. "What should we name her my love?" he asked warmly. She looked away. "I don't know..." she looked around and spotted a lone lily growing in the den. "How about Lilykit?" she asked quickly.

His eyes glowed. "A beautiful name... welcome to the world Lilykit. I'll protect you and your mother with my life." The little kit mewed and suckled at her mother's belly pawing at it gently.

Fallowsong felt empty. She had given birth to two kits yet she only had one. Her eyes narrowed only slightly. She didn't hate her only kit, but... she couldn't help but feel cheated. _Why have you done this StarClan? Why did you take away my other baby?_

Her heart started to grow cold. She would never look to StarClan again. She's never trust them again. She would protect her only kit from their claws. _I know who will teach my kit never to look upon them... I know he'll teach her well to protect the Clan without even thinking twice about thanking StarClan._

Eagleclaw knew nothing about Fallowsong's plan as he thank StarClan for this little bundle. He licked his kit making her mew in complaint before going back to suckling happily. He wished the best for her kit unaware of her future and his mate's hate


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Light here. I've decided to make this into a trilogy and added more to the title. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lilykit mewed as she was locked in a nightmare. Though the Clan around her was peaceful and her mother was grooming her to try and wake her up, she couldn't escape it.

 _Blood was splashed all around the camp. The dead bodies of her Clanmates were everything, but three stood out most to her. Fawnsong, Eagleclaw and Treestar. "StarClan save us!" She wailed then saw fours stars sparkle brightly in the sky. She blinked up at them thoughtful then screeched as claws grabbed onto her. "No! Please someone save me!" Darkness filled her vision._ StarClan will never help you.

"Lilykit!" Her eyes shot open and she looked around frantically. "Mama?" She whimpered. "I'm here my sweet Lilykit." She looked at her mother in relief. "Mama I had the worst dream ever! Everyone was dead and StarClan wouldn't save me from these bad cats!"

Fawnsong's eyes hardened a little. "Sweetheart, you can't trust them. Remember what I've told you... StarClan does not care about us." Her big, fluffy tail lashed. "You can't trust them. They'll take away everything you've ever loved." She licked behind one of her gray ears.

Lilykit nodded and purred softly. "Yes mama. I understand." She then heard her denmate calling for her. "Lilykit! Come play with me and Featherkit!" Her blue eyes lit up. "I'm coming Lionkit!" She bounced out of the den. "Be careful! Don't get hurt!" Fallowsong called. "I know mama!"

Lionkit was throwing a mossball to his sister. "There you are! I thought you were going to sleep the day away!" Lilykit huffed. "I'm awake now! Let's play!"

* * *

Lilykit sighed her paws growing heavy from exhaustion. "Come on Lilykit! Sagepaw came back with a huge squirrel and rabbit!" Lionkit called. He was her best friend, but he could be so annoying.

Lilykit walked after Lionkit her paws dragging. "Look!" She looked at the fresh kill pile and was surprised that the older she-cat could caught such prey. She vowed to herself that she would do even better when she became a warrior.

"This was my final assessment! I wish Yarrowpaw and Tansypaw were being named with me." Sagepaw meowed with longing. Lilykit had heard about Yarrowpaw from Stormheart. She was his last apprentice, but died in a battle with ShadowClan along with their mother Birdtail. In her mates grief, Mallowtail retired to the elder's den even though it was his time to do so and his sight was failing him.

"I'm sure Birdtail and Yarrowpaw are watching over you from StarClan." Eagleclaw ran his tail down Sagepaw's spine. "And Tansypaw will call your name and wish you feel. His calling is to be a medicine cat."

Lilykit forced herself not to scowl when her father said StarClan's name. She never understood how he could still trust them while her mother hated them. She trusted her mother more though as her father was never around. Even if he wasn't training his young apprentice, he shared prey with Sagepaw and went on midnight hunts with her.

Lilykit snorted a little. "What's wrong?" She looked at Lionkit's worried eyes. They found out about Sagepaw and Eagleclaw together, but didn't want to hurt Fallowsong. "Nothing." She muttered back her blue eyes cool.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Lilykit looked up and saw their Clan leader Treestar. She couldn't help but look up to the noble leader even if she obviously believed in StarClan. Treestar had a hard life as everyone made fun of her because of her extremely long tail. Even her warrior name had reflected this: Treebranch. But she never let that stop her from being a great warrior and now leader

"Today one of our apprentices have had their final assessment and from Eagleclaw and Blossomfang's report, she is ready to become a warrior. Sagepaw please step forward." Treestar meowed her tail twitching as she motioned the she-cat forward

Sagepaw looked ready to burst with pride as she walked forward. Mallowtail is dlistened from outside the elder's den whillooking very happy for his daughter while Tansypaw watched from the medicine cat's den his eyes warm.

"I Treestar leader of ThunderClan upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Treestar looked down at Sagepaw her green eyes warm. "Sagepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilykit watched her exhaustion suddenly gone. "I do." Sagepaw said with determination her amber eyes sparkling.

"Then by the powers if StarClan, I give you your warrior name." Treestar went on. "Sagepaw, from this moment, you'll be known as Sageleaf. StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Sageleaf! Sageleaf!" All the cats of ThunderClan called out her new name. Mallowtail called her name loudest of all as though calling her name for his fallen mate.

Eagleclaw went to her side and licked in between her ears making Sageleaf purr in delight their tails intertwining. Lilykit growled her fluffy pelt bristling as she saw this. _They aren't even trying to hide it from mama!_

Lionkit looked at Lilykit ssadly then tensed looking behind her. Lilykit followed his gaze and saw Fallowsong glaring at the two, but she looked heart broken. She ducked into the nursery without a word.

Lilykit bared her little teeth. "We will soon have more apprentices with Silverwing's litter in only two moons and then Fallowsong's in four. We are growing strong, I an proud of you all." Treestar mewed. "The Clan is dismissed. Stormheart will make the evening patrols and Sageleaf will sit guard tonight for her vigil."

* * *

"Mama where are we going?" Lilykit asked her paws dragging and her eyes trying to close. Fallowsong was leading her out of camp. "I need to speak to you away from perked ears my kit." She stopped underneath a big tree. "Listen to me. You are to never speak to Eagleclaw. He has betrayed us by being with Sageleaf. You have no father."

Lilykit tilted her head. "What about Stormheart? You're going to make sure he's going to be my mentor right?" She asked. "Of course. He will teach you right without all this StarClan nonsense." Her green eyes darkened. "StarClan let my sibling die and now Eagleclaw left you for another she-cat. They aren't worth anything at all." Lilykit said firmly. "I hate them."

"Good... because they won't help us." Fallowsong narrowed her eyes. "StarClan doesn't exist. Stars are just tiny lights in the sky." Lilykit mewed something in agreement. "Don't let them turn you away from being the best warrior you can be." Fallowsong wrapped her around her little body. "I love you my kit. I want what's best for you."

Lilykit purred and started to fall asleep. _StarClan is nothing. Mama knows best..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has enjoying my story! ^^ Here's another chapter! Tell me how I can improve the tory if you think it needs it in the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lilykit crouched down her blue eyes narrowing as she focused on her prey. She then pounced on it her claws digging in. "Hey! That was a perfect hunter's crouch, but that hurts!"

Lilykit looked up at Stormheart and purred. "Mama taught me while we were out in the forest! I wanted to show you so you's know I'm ready when I'm your apprentice!" She said happily. Stormheart took his tail away from her and flicked it at her gray ears.

"Well I'm glad. I need a strong apprentice that doesn't have her head in the stars." Lilykit purred happily. "Of course I don't! StarClan can't do anything for any of us that's good!" She nuzzled into his long fur. She thought of the Clan deputy as a father figure since Eagleclaw betrayed her mother

"Good. You actually have a good thought process." Stormheart praised making her feel warm inside. "Now you better go get something from the fresh kill pile with Lionkit. You only have today to play with him before he becomes an apprentice."

Lilykit sighed. She was already four moons old but Silverwing's kits were to be made warrior apprentices today. She would miss her friends. Blossomfang was in the nursery now nursing Ravenshade's kits that were only a few days old, Flamekit, a ginger tabby she-cat and Duskkit, the mirror image of his father. They had two other kits from a previous litter and were the eldest apprentices

Lilykit couldn't help but growl as Sageleaf squeezed out of the nursery heavy with Eagleclaw's kits. She hadn't been a warrior a moon when she declared she as excepting his kits.

Fallowsong was outraged and yelled at her former mate. After that, her mother stayed away from the nursery and took on her warrior duties. Lilykit ended up sleeping with Blossomfang before her kits were born then Silverwing.

Sageleaf seemed to throw the fact that she was with Eagleclaw in her mother's face. Lilykit turned away from her as Sageleaf called for her and stomped over to Lionkit and Featherkit. They were sharing a squirrel.

"Hey there! You want to join us?" Featherkit asked happily. Lionkit was the only one who knew Lilykit was very angry. "Yes that would be nice." Lilykit said and sat with them.

"Um... we're going to be made apprentices today." Lionkit said gently. "I know! Stormheart told me..." Lilykit muttered through a mouthful of squirrel.

"I'll teach you everything I learn Lilykit. You're a great friend after all." Lionkit smiled at her warmly. "Me too! I hope I get Ravenshade as a mentor! He's so fun to play with!" Featherkit said happily.

Lilykit sighed then her ears flattened hearing Eagleclaw yowl her name in annoyance. "Leave me alone..." she muttered. Lionkit and Featherkit looked at each other then the three hurried up to finish the squirrel. "Thank StarClan for this wonderful meal." Featherkit mumbled

Lilykit scowled then flinched hearing Eagleclaw yowl at her again. Her paws trembled from anger and sadness. "I'll come with you." She looked at Lionkit in surprise. "Come on. They'll cause a scene if you don't go to them. But I wouldn't let you go alone."

Lilykit nodded feeling warmth for her friend then the two went over to the angry looking part. "Why didn't you answer Sageleaf when she called on you?! What if it was an emergency huh?!" Eagleclaw snapped.

"I don't care what happens to your precious mate foxheart! You betrayed mama, I want nothing to do with either of you!" Lilykit growled. "I am your father Lilykit! You will listen to me and Sageleaf!"

Lilykit couldn't believe her ears. "You are not my father! You lost that when you choose to be mates with her when you were still with Fallowsong! I hate you!" She flinched when she felt claws on her side. Sageleaf just clawed her and made her bleed!

"What do you think you're doing to my kit!" Fallowsong yowled and raced over. She had just come back from a border patrol. "Get away from her!" She sniffed her daughter's pelt smelling blood. Her eyes grew very dark and she glared at Sageleaf. "You monster!" She lashed at the pregnant queen catching her face and even her eye.

"My eye!" Sageleaf wailed and rubbed it. Eagleclaw growled and pinned Fallowsong down. "How dare you hurt my mate! She's expecting kits!" Fallowsong snarled. "She hurt my kit! She deserves worse than that!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Treestar walked over to them calmly while Honeyflower and Tansypaw hurried over. Fallowsong pushed Eagleclaw away and went to her kit wrapping her fluffy tail around her fluffy kit snarling in anger protecting her kit from Eagleclaw and Sageleaf.

Tansypaw checked out his sister while Honeyflower tried to check out Lilykit. "It's ok Fallowsong. I won't hurt her." She said gently. Treestar remained calm. "I'd like to speak to Lilykit and Lionkit alone."

Lilykit had forgotten about her friend. He was still in the same spot, but was shaking his eyes wide with fear.

Honeyflower finally got to tend to Lilykit's scratches and put a little marigold on them making Lilykit squirm as it stung.

"Come along little ones." Treestar said and led the two kits to her den.

* * *

"Now Lionkit... I understand what happened." Treestar murmured as Lionkit explained all that happened. "Sageleaf was way out of line hurting a kit like that. Fallowsong was only protecting her kit..."

Lilykit looked down at the ground. She was glad that Treestar seemed to believe them, but she knew that her mother had to be punished.

"Alright. Lilykit, you won't be protected in the nursery without Silverwing there and Blossomfang is too busy with her kits. I won't ask your mother to go back to the nursery. So I've decided that you will sleep with me in my den from now on." Treestar told her.

Lilykit's eyes widened while Lionkit gasped. "Really?" Treestar nodded. "I want you to be safe." Lionkit nudged her with his white muzzle. "That's such an honor Lilykit!" He purred his warm amber eyes glowing proudly

"Thank you Treestar!" Lilykit dipped her head. "Now for your mother... her punishment will be minor. She will help the medicine cats collect herbs and moss for a few days." Treestar murmured

Lilykit nodded happily and went over to the leader nuzzling into her soft pelt. "Thank you so much!" Treestar smiled and licked the top of her head affectionately. Lillykit noticed a very small flash of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone so fast, she thought she imagined this whole thing.

Lilykit purred and looked at her friend happily. She couldn't believe that the leader was protecting her now! She couldn't be happier!


	4. Chapter 3 and Allegiances

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy trying to get ready for college and vacation. I'll try to get two chapters out today! This chapter will have a little time skip and an updated allegiances. Thank you for being patient with me!**

 **Also I'd like to know how to make my story better. Review or pm me if you have thoughts on how I can improve this.**

* * *

Chapter 3

He crouched down low his amber eyes narrowed and focused on the squirrel that he was stalking. He was a good fighter for his Clan but he felt as though he could do better at hunting. His mentor always snapped at him when he'd miss an easy kill when he got distracted.

He quietly moved forward his eyes locked on the prey before him and before the squirrel could react, he pounced on it and killed it with a swift bite. "Great job!" he looked up as his mentor walked over to him. "That's a nice plump squirrel. I'm sure Sageleaf will welcome that. Her kits are growing fast."

He bit his tongue not wanting to talk about the new queen. Rumors were going around the camp about her and Eagleclaw since he took her as a mate before his first kit was out of the nursery. He could feel tension when Fawnsong would come into camp and see the pair sharing tongues and watching their kits play.

"You know you'll be a warrior before long." He heard his mentor go on. "You're turning out to be an excellent fighter. You did well when ShadowClan crossed the border. Their apprentice will think twice before he crosses the border again."

He could help but feel pride running through his chest. He puffed out his chest fur and watched his mentor look at him in amusement. He couldn't wait to get home and show his denmates his kill.

"You can catch some more before he head on back. Let's see if you can catch a vole. I know that's your mother's favorite after all." He purred in delight at the thought of pleasing his mother. "Go on then. And remember to keep your tail still when you stalk for prey!"

* * *

"Lilypaw!" The fluffy apprentice yawned and stretched out before walking out of the apprentice's den. Stormheart was waiting his claws flexing impatiently. "Awake at last! Come on you have do some battle training with Featherpaw."

Lilypaw was wide awake now and walked with her mentor towards the entrance of camp when she tripped over a bundle of brown and gray fur. "Watch out!" she glared at Birdkit as she skipped around her. "Teach me some moves! Please! Eagleclaw is always busy with my brothers!"

Lilypaw growled in annoyance. She didn't hate her half sibling but Birdkit was always bothering her. It seemed as though their father just wanted sons and pushed his daughters away. "I have to go training. Go bother your mother." she muttered coolly and stalked away to follow her mentor out.

Birdkit seemed disappointed and Lilypaw couldn't help but feel regret stirring in her heart but she shook it off. She was training day and even night to become the best warrior she could be! She didn't have time for annoying kits.

The pair walked to the clearing where the apprentice's trained and Lionpaw was already there training with Blossomfang his mentor. Featherpaw was hopping around Whitefoot's paws her eyes gleaming. "There you are Lilypaw!"

Lionpaw paused hearing that Lilypaw was there then was tackled by his mentor. "Focus Lionpaw!" Lilypaw purred in amusement as her friend was pinned to the ground.

"Alright. Lilypaw, you will be practicing that badger claw swipe we've been going over on Featherpaw." Stormeart started. "Wow! You're already learning that move Lilypaw? Whitefoot hasn't taught me that one yet!" Featherpaw gasped. "That's amazing!"

Stormheart was training Lilypaw hard and quick even using claws to make her quicker to avoid getting hurt. Treestar had been worried when the young apprentice had come home with injuries on the first day of her appreticeship but Lilypaw had learned so much! She couldn't wait to learn even more battle moves.

The two apprentices stood a little ways away from each other and Lilypaw then started the attack before Featherpaw could react. The older apprentice gasped as Lilypaw swiped at her, snapped at her adding an extra move then quickly throwing her down jumping back. The move only lasted a few moments.

"Wow! She's just as good as Lionpaw!" Blossomfang panted flicking her tail at his ear. "Maybe you should start practicing with him Lilypaw."

"That's not fair! I want to learn more!" Featherpaw complained. Lilypaw didn't react to the praise. The only one she hoped to impress was Stormheart or Fallowsong. They weren't soft from believing in StarClan

"You can if you want." Stormheart shrugged and nodded to Lilypaw. "Give it a shot. Lionpaw is great at fighting. Watch him closely though... you may spot his weakness."

Lilypaw nodded and narrowed her eyes as Lionpaw looked at her playfully his golden tabby fur shining in the sun light and his broad shoulders showing his power. Lilypaw was always teased for being so fluffy and small but she was powerful too. She just had to prove it in battle. Stormheart never bothered teaching her how to hunt, only made sure she was a great fighter. She had been training as an apprentice for a moon now.

Lilypaw crouched down her eyes narrowed letting Lionpaw make the first move. When he did, she noticed down his muscles made him slower than Featherpaw. She focused on that and countered his move making his eyes flash in surprise. _I'm not a weak kit anymore Lionpaw. I'll show you!_

Lionpaw was soon pinned to the ground. "Woah!" he gasped looking up at Lilypaw. Something gleamed in his eyes, a new emotion that she'd never seen on him. What was it? She didn't know. She jumped off of him and licked her chest fur.

"Good job Lilypaw. But your paw swipe was a bit too early and your movements were a little clumsy. We'll work on that later. For now... let's all go back to camp. You guys should all first. You'll be going to the Gathering tonight." Stormheart said firmly.

Lilypaw knew she could have done better. And she will. She'll show everyone how great she was and she didn't need to thank StarClan for that!

* * *

Lilypaw looked around the island as she explored by herself. ThunderClan were the first to arrive and she couldn't help but feel excited to meet the other Clans. She wanted to observe them and see if she could spot all their weaknesses.

"Looks great out here in the moon light huh?" Lilypaw was startled when Lionpaw came up to her. "I remember my first time. Silverwing introduced me to the other apprentices."

Lilypaw tilted her head as Lionpaw looked at her in a strange way. Did she look funny? She looked at her pelt not seeing anything wrong with it. It softly glowed in the light even. "What is it?" she finally asked in annoyance.

"Nothing... your fur looks really good that's all." Lionpaw mewed and Lilypaw felt her fur get hot at the comment. "Oh look! RiverClan is here!" Lionpaw said as the glossy pelted cats walked into the clearing. "That's Waterstar." he flicked his tail towards the blue-gray tabby.

Lilypaw watched the RiverClan leader watched over to greet Treestar. She looked fat next to the ThunderClan leader. "They eat fish mostly. That's what makes their pelts so glossy and shiny." Lionpaw said softly.

Lilypaw wasn't listening to him anymore. _She looks like she'd move slowly... she's too fat. But she's probably slippery too. They swim so they'd be fast there. They are more like fish than cats. They'd be easy to beat with many moves..._

"Lilypaw?" She looked back at Lionpaw. "Are you listening to me?" She sighed a little. "Sorry. I was just curious about Waterstar."

A brown tabby she-cat walked over to them. "Hello there. You look like a new apprentice." she mewled happily. "I'm Tigerpaw, but I'll be a warrior soon! I already know Lionpaw.'

"This is Lilypaw." Lionpaw meowed and looked at his Clanmate. "She's Stormheart's apprentice." Tigerpaw purred. "Oh wow really? That big brute training this little one? Waterstar is my mentor!"

Lilypaw scowled at what Tigerpaw was saying. She wasn't that little! She sniffed the air and spotted a big group of cats walking in. She recognized the scent of both WindClan and ShadowClan right away.

"Oh there's Clawpaw!" Tigerpaw said happily as a dark brown tom walked over to them. His blue eyes locked with Lilypaw's and she found that she couldn't look away. He was much older than her and even Lionpaw who was only least than two moons away from being a warrior

Clawpaw sat down and shook out his fur. "Hey there Lionpaw." his eyes were now cold as he glared at her Clanmate. "Hello. I hope you haven't been trying to come over the border." Lionpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I wouldn't dream of it." Clawpaw growled and looked as the leaders jumped up into the tree. "Looks like the Gathering is starting. You lucked out apprentice." he then looked into Lilypaw again the coldest in his eyes leaving. Lilypaw felt her fur grow hot again and she focused on the Clan leaders.

 _That must be WindClan leader. His legs are so long... and he can probably can run fast. But he's so small and skinny. He won't be very strong when it comes to fighting._ Lilypaw then looked at the brown and white tom. _Fallowstar I think was his name. He looks very strong. But just like Lionpaw, that makes him slow... but not very easy to take down. I must get strong... learn even more!_

"WindClan has been doing very well. Rabbits have been running fine as well... however, young Beepaw has died of greencough." The cats murmured in surprise. "Cloudwhisker grieves for his apprentice and hopes he can find a new one." he stepped back and motioned to Fallowstar.

"I'm sorry Rabbitstar. It's terrible when you lose a young cat." He murmured sadly. "ShadowClan has done well this greenleaf. Leaf fall is coming fast but we have plenty to celebrate. Softberry is excepting her second litter of kits and we have a new warrior: Clawfrost."

Tigerpaw gasped in surprise and looked at the ShadowClan warrior as he lifted up his head high and proud. "Clawfrost! Clawfrost!" Lilypaw admired the new warrior. He then looked at her their eyes locking again. Lilypaw tensed and looked away. _That look... Lionpaw looked at me that way too..._

"RiverClan has been doing well as well. Fish have been very plentiful this season. We have a new apprentice: Whitepaw apprenticed to Applenose. Sadly Birdkit died of a cough that wouldn't go away." The Clans murmured sadly a few calling Whitepaw's name. "Also I am expecting kits." Surprise came from all the Clans even RiverClan. "That is all." A tom cat at the foot of the tree looked very excited his milky blue eyes bright

 _That's why she's so fat? Well I can't attack a queen... though I'd love to hit Sageleaf!_ Lilypaw thought her claws flexing.

"Everything is well in ThunderClan. Prey has been extremely plentiful. We have two new warriors as well as a new apprentice: Dustyspot, Oaktree and Lilypaw." Treestar mewed calmly as the Clans called their names but some joked. "Oaktree? Is she making her sister's kit like her? Treebranch..."

Treestar ignored them if she heard. "Also Sageleaf has had three kits: Graykit, Pikekit, and Birdkit." the Clans murmured at the thought of new kits. "That is all. This Gathering is done." the leaders jumped out of the tree.

"Wow! I didn't know you were a warrior Clawfrost! That's so great!" Tigerpaw said happily. Clawfrost looked at the apprentice calmly. "I didn't feel the need to tell you. Fallowstar was going to announce it anyway."

Lionpaw nudged Lilypaw. "Come on. Treestar looks ready to go." As Lionpaw walked off and Lilypaw was about to follow, Clawfrost stopped her. "Can we meet somewhere? Tomorrow night?" His blue eyes looked very hopefully and Lilypaw's fur grew hot again.

 _StarClan won't like this... and that's a great thing! Maybe this isn't a bad idea... I can go at least once..._ Lilypaw nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow night... at the border."

Clawfrost nodded and looked around before hurrying over to his Clanmates. Lilypaw ran after her Clanmates her paws light and her heart racing. She felt like she was rebelling harder against StarClan!

"Did you enjoy your first Gathering?" Featherpaw waited for Lilypaw to catch up. "It can be overwelming the first time around." Lilypaw shook her head. "It was great! I got to read the weaknesses of the other Clans. I know now I must train even harder!"

Featherpaw snorted a little. "There's a truce Lilypaw... You shouldn't be worrying about battles tonight." Lilypaw scowled. _A truce? Made by StarClan? I don't believe in such a thing... there's no such thing as peace. We must be prepared for anything!_

* * *

 **Allegiances**

Leader: Treestar- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes and a long skinny tail like a tree branch

Deputy: Stormheart- long-haired dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes  
Apprentice, Lilypaw

Medicine Cat: Honeyflower- light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and tail and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Tansybird

Warriors:

Blossomfang- white she-cat with ginger and brown stripes and orange eyes  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Eagleclaw- brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Sandfoot- dark brown and ginger tom with light brown paws and amber eyes

Hollypelt- white she-cat with spiky fur, black flecks, and light blue eyes

Fawnsong- light brown and white she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes

Silverwing- silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenshade- night-black tabby tom with blue eyes

Whitefoot- ginger tabby tom with white paws and green eyes  
Apprentice, Featherpaw

Dustyspot- light brown tom with darker brown spots and blue eyes

Oaktree- dark brown tom with orange eyes

Apprentices:

Tansybird- blue-gray and white tom with gray blue eyes

Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Featherpaw- silver tabby she-cat with ginger legs and blue eyes

Lilypaw- fluffy white she-cat with gray ears and blue eyes

Queens:

Sageleaf- white and gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Eagleclaw's kits: Graykit- gray tabby tom with green eyes, Pikekit- white tom with brown paws and gray eyes and Birdkit- gray and brown she-cat with green eyes)

Elders:

Mallowtail- blue-gray tom with blind gray eyes

Mudstep- dark brown tabby tom with a twisted paw and amber eyes, retired early due to injury

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Fallowstar- brown and white tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Cinderfall- dark gray tabby she-cat with a lighter gray muzzle and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Icefur- white tom with silver paws and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Spiderpaw (black tabby she-cat with gray eyes)

Warriors:

Blackmist- long-furred black she-cat with green eyes

Tallfrost- brown tabby tom with long back legs and yellow eyes

Clawfrost- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Softberry- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Excepting Fallowstar's kits)

Elders:

Pinefang- ginger and black tom with yellow eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader: Rabbitstar- long-legged gray and white tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Fawnspots- brown tabby she-cat with white spots and green eyes  
Apprentice, Dawnpaw (orange she-cat with lighter orange stripes and amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Cloudwhisker- very old white and gray tom with short legs and yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sunstripe- white tom with an orange stripe going down his spine and blue eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Waterstar- blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Tigerpaw (brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes)

Deputy: Berrydusk- brown and cream tabby tom with milky blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Tinyherb- very small gray she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Sparrowpaw (yellow tabby tom with brown flecks and green eyes)

Warriors:

Applenose- dark brown tabby tom with tawny colored paws and amber eyes  
Apprentice, Whitepaw (pure white she-cat with blue eyes)

Hawkshade- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Waterstar- (see leader) (Excepting Berrydusk's kits)

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

Sabrina- calico kittypet with clawless front paws and green eyes

Jasper- light gray tabby rouge with green eyes


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I'm going to put this story in Watpad! Sorry but it's easier to type on it by mobile :/ My name is Lightstar100!**


End file.
